Justice League (TV series)
Justice League is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name, created by Grander Fox. The series airs on Cartoon Network. Story Plot Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter banded together as the Justice League where they works together and battling various menaces. Cast & Characters Justice League Founding Roster * Sam Daly - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Crispin Freeman - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Vanessa Marshall - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Chris Cox - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Josh Keaton - Barry Allen/Flash * Phil LaMarr - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Phil Morris - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter Addition Roster * Alan Tudky - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Justice Society * Teen Titans * Yuri Lowenthal - Dick Grayson/Robin * Grey Griffin - Donna Troy/Wonder Girl * Mike Erwin - Roy Harper/Speedy * Charlie Schlatter - Wally West/Kid Flash * Drake Bell - Garth/Aqualad * Molly Quinn - Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl * Bryce Papenbrook - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Ogie Banks - Victor Stone/Cyborg * Kari Wahlgren - Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire * Tara Strong - Rachel Roth/Raven Doom Patrol * * * * * Freedom Fighters * Peter Renaday - Uncle Sam * Hope Levy - Stormy Knight/Phantom Lady * Roger Craig Smith - Ray Terrill/Ray * * * * Green Lantern Corps * Blue Lantern Corps * New Genesis * Birds of Prey * Mae Whitman - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Legion of Super-Heroes * Justice League International * Justice League Dark * Marvel Family * Metal Men * Outsiders * Other Heroes * Injustice League First Roster * Steven Blum - Lex Luthor * Richard Epcar - Joker * Erica Luttrell - Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * Victor Graber - Thaal Sinestro * Wentworth Miller - Leonard Sanrt/Captain Cold * Khary Payton - David Hyde/Black Manta * Kevin Michael Richardson - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic Second Roster * Third Roster * Injustice Society * Secret Society * Suicide Squad * Bizarro League * Sam Daly - Bizarro * Crispin Freeman - Batzarro * Vanessa Marshall - Bizarra * Chris Cox - Greenzarro * Josh Keaton - Flashzarro * Phil LaMarr - Aquazarro * Phil Morris - Sramian Snitch Royal Flush Gang * Crime Syndicate * George Newbern - El-Kal/Kent Clark/Ultraman * Bruce Greenwood - Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman * Maggie Q - Lois Lane/Superwoman * Nathan Fillion - Harold Jordan/Power Ring * Michael Rosenbaum - Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick * Scott Rummell - Sea King * Carl Lumbry - White Martian Apokolips * Secret Six * Thomas F. Wilson - Thomas Blake/Catman * Carlos Alazraqui - Bane * * * * Extermists * Cadre * Legion of Doom * Other Villains * Dee Bradley Baker - Starro * * * * * * Other Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes click here